


A Different War

by sayaleigh



Series: Saya's Sabriel Week [7]
Category: Band of Brothers, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pop Culture, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never thought about Gabriel's vessel, but even if he had, he wouldn't have expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different War

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pop culture day.
> 
> A/N: This idea has kind of been floating around in my head since I started watching Band of Brothers, since Richard plays both Skip and Gabriel. I don't claim to know much about what happened to Muck, and do not intend to disrespect his memory (or Alex Penkala's, for that matter).

"They did a pretty good job on this."

The unexpected comment from behind made Sam jump, whirling away from the TV. He'd been watching reruns of Band of Brothers all night while Dean was out at the local bar with Cas.

Gabriel was leaning on the back of the couch, staring intently at the screen. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriel shushed him. Sam had never seen the angel look so serious, but he turned back to the TV anyway.

Gabriel slid onto the couch next to him. He didn't start anything that would bother Sam, which was unusual and disconcerting. His face was unusually expressive; Sam could have sworn he saw something like sadness in the angel's golden eyes. He wondered what could have brought that look to Gabriel's face.

Finally, the episode ended and the credits began to roll. Sam's eyes were fixed on Gabriel's face as he sat back.

"Were you there?" he asked softly.

"Hell yeah I was there," Gabriel snorted, his tone suddenly bitter.

Sam raised his eyebrows, waiting for the story. Gabriel glanced at him, jaw set stubbornly. It didn't look as if he would be telling any time soon. For several long moments, there was nothing but the Band of Brothers theme song filling the silence of the room.

Finally, Gabriel sighed. "There's more to Muck's death, alright?" he growled finally, "That shell didn't kill him. It got Penkala, but it didn't kill Muck."

Sam frowned, fixing his stare on Gabriel's profile. While the information was new to him, it didn't explain why Gabriel was so worked up about it. After a few minutes, the angel composed himself enough to continue.

"I found him a few hours later, when most of the platoon was asleep. He was dying, sure, but not anytime soon. I had a different vessel then, but after a couple thousand years, he was starting to wear out.

"I made the usual offer. I'm not sure why some brat from New York stuck out to me, but he did. I couldn't just let him suffer until he eventually died..."

Gabriel trailed off, keeping his eyes averted. Sam stared at him, eyes wide as they roamed his body.

"Your vessel...It's-he's-Warren Muck?" he asked breathlessly.

Gabriel nodded. "Sorry Sammy, guess I kinda ruined the mood," he chirped suddenly, springing to his feet, "See ya around."

He winked and was gone before Sam could open his mouth to respond. The hunter frowned at the empty space in front of him, slumping back into the threadbare couch.

He never thought much about his boyfriend's vessel, but now that he knew who the man was-or had been, at least...Well, it would take some getting used to.


End file.
